Keladyr Region Wiki
Welcome to the Keladyr Region Wiki This site is based on the focus/version of Games Workshop's 40k setting of a group of players from Nottinghamshire, UK. Feel free to borrow any ideas from here for your tabletop and role-playing games - and let us know if you do, we'd love to hear what you do with it. (Ca) exisitng canon / GW material (BC) Based on Canon (O) Original(ish) Notable Space Marine Chapters Below are the Space Marine regiments known to have originated, or are currently stationed, in the sectors and subsectors of the region. *'Spears of Mawdryn' *'Storm Serpents' *'Marines Templar ' Known Canon Factions of the Segmentum *'White Scars' *'Exorcists' *'Dark Sons' *'White Consuls' Notable Imperial Guard Units Below are the Imperial Guard regiments known to have originated, or are currently stationed, in the sectors and subsectors of the region. *'3rd Hydraphur Grenadiers "The Solitaires"' Priority *'XCVI Zaporich Streltsy Regiment '(Originate in Vostroya System, Segmentum Obscurus; currently occupying X after mutant cabal uprising) *'Palladian Guard' (Blog Link) *'Dunsany Rifles' *'Sarnath ' **'Yeomanry' **'Engineers (Biochemical)' *'Anduak Light Infantry' (Originiate from Anduak, Segmentum Ultima; currently engaged in campaign on X alongside X) *'Izkelşhir Janissaries ' Notable Imperial Individuals Text Notable Chaos-aligned Forces *'Heralds of Khephis' **'Khephis Diabolos' - The Daemons and Warp-Entities of Khephis *'The Esoteric Order of Khephis' Notable Eldar Craftworlds *'Iybraesil' *'Aurien' Notable Systems & Planets Hydraphur Sector (Neigbouring) *'Hydraphur '- a forge world as well as the administrative and fleet capital of Segmentum Pacificus. Orbiting Hydraphur is a Segmentum Fortress, the base for fleet operations throughout Segmentum Pacificus. The Segmentum Fortress is controlled directly by an Administratum Master. *'Batrista '- This Imperial system lies in close vicinity to Hydraphur. *'Santo Pevrelyi '- This Imperial system is in the vicinity of Hydraphur. Sectors and Subsectors (Neigbouring) ? *'Saeraphii Sector '- This sector is home to the Thyrrus xeno race. of our sectors **'Subsectors Not Recorded' *'Aegis Sector' (O) *'Novanjide Subsector '- This subsector was home farmship syndicates. (Ca) *'Deunoff Subsector '- Along the edge of Segmentum Pacificus, the Hadekuro Crusade cleared this subsector of Orks. (Ca) BROADHEAD CLUSTER'' — This region at the edge of Segmentum Pacificus is famed for strong, riptide-like Warp currents. It lies coreward of the Deunoff subsector. PAC ' 'ANSEELIE DRIFT — This area of space lies between Segmentum Solar and Segmentum Pacificus. ' 'RASMAWR GULF — This area of space lies in the vicinity of Hydraphur. PAC ' 'COLONNA SECTOR COL — This sector PAC ' '''Known Planets and Systems *'Dimantia '- This Imperial system lays two sectors rimward of Hydraphur. *'Knape '- This system lies between the galactic center and Hydraphur. *'Phanacia '- This system is home to the Phanacian school of thought, which believes the Emperor was fully deified when he defeated Horus. *'Gantia '- This major Imperial world lies in Segmentum Pacificus. *'Enla III '— This system in Segmentum Pacificus has an Astropathic station. *'Donia '— Imperial Commander Pella sired Macharius on this world. It is also an Imperial Guard founding world, it's units forming the backbone of Macharius' forces early in his career. *'Darendara '— Seccessionists took over this artic planet, but it was quickly reclaimed by General Caernavar and Commissar-General Delane Oktar. The natives tend towards black hair and pale skin *'Daethryu Prime '— The Alpha Legion set a plague of Crixian Locusts on this Imperial agri-world, destabilizing the subsector due to food shortages. *'Chigand '— This Imperial system is the seat of an Ecclesiarchal Diocese. *'Caruana IV '— Imperial world with a small Astropathic choir in Segmentum Pacificus. *'Baryatin II '— This Imperial world was home to the subsector Prefect of the Adeptus Administratum. *'Agni '— This forge world manufactures power mauls of the same pattern name. *'Idolwilde '— The Famine Wars took place on this Imperial world. Kenadie is the main city-state of the planet. *'Ishkaza'-'Maru' *'Jant '— This Imperial world is the Imperial Guard founding world for the Jantine Patricians. *'Lynia '— Imperial world had a botanical exhibition. *'Xu Primaris '— This Imperial system has an Astropath station. Category:Browse